


(i'll give it to you) no interruption

by joshlersins (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/joshlersins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: <i>"wb a phone sex fic filled w dirty talk w dom josh"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	(i'll give it to you) no interruption

**Author's Note:**

> just recently got into hoodie allen and he's so fucking good bye  
> like the first time i've ever written phone sex hope it's a-ok for u anon
> 
> featuring lil bitta daddy!kink because Why Not!

as much as tyler loves his family, he hates the family dinner that ensues every sunday night.

he's dressed in an crisp white button-up and black slacks, freshly ironed from earlier that morning for church, awkwardly situated at the dinner table between jay and maddy and across from his mother's hawk-like gaze. his father is praying at the head of the table and tyler's head is bowed, staring at his lap while silently fuming. he hates church and he hates family dinner and he hates this stupid shirt -

his thoughts are interrupted by his phone buzzing in the pocket of his slacks. momentarily distracted, he fishes it out of his pocket while his father continues praying (he's not supposed to have his phone out during dinner at any cost and he could probably get grounded for eternity if his mother saw) and his heart leaps when he sees a text from his kind-of-sort-of-not-really-boyfriend.

_**josh** : hey_

_thank god_ , he thinks, when he notices the rest of his family beginning to eat. he types back a quick 'hey' and shoves his phone between his thighs, hastily moving to pick at his plate of salad greens, potatoes, and porkchops.

another buzz from his phone. he flops one hand discreetly into his lap and looks at the new text message while shoveling salad into his mouth with his free hand.

_**josh** : wyd_

_**tyler** : family dinner._

_**josh** : sucks to be you_

tyler rolls his eyes in frustration. josh is an asshole.

_**tyler** : thanks for ur sympathy_

_**josh** : wanna come over later_

that simple response makes tyler's heart jump up into his throat. he swallows, eyes flicking up around the table but returning in a quick second to his screen, already tapping out a response.

_**tyler** : have to ask but yeah_

_**josh** : my parents are out for the night_

tyler wants to get up and fist pump on top of the dinner table. no _fucking_ way. that's a gift from god himself, right there, and tyler really hopes that josh is suggesting what tyler immediately wants to believe he is. he doesn't get a chance to text back before his phone is buzzing again.

_**josh** : u should stay the night_

good _lord_ , he totally is, and tyler thinks his slacks definitely feel a little tighter at the thought. however, his happiness crashes like a train wreck once he realizes that it's sunday, and a school night.

_**tyler** : school night tho_

_**josh** : I can drive us in the morning?_

tyler seriously doubts that they'll be sleeping any if he ends up staying the night, but he's definitely not about to shoot down this blessedly rare opportunity.

_**tyler** : yeah okay I'll ask after dinner_

he pushes his phone between his thighs once more and continues to shove more food in his mouth, trying to hurry as much as possible.

"slow down, honey," his mother reprimands, eyes sharp.

he swallows his mouthful and mumbles a sorry, his phone buzzing in his lap. he discreetly checks it, his stomach rolling and his dick twitching half-heartedly in interest.

_**josh** : can't wait to see you. so many things I wanna do to you_

and josh _knows_ he's at dinner while being surrounded with his family, _knows_ what a little bit of dirty talk can do to him, and he's such an asshole and tyler can feel his face growing red.

_**tyler** : yeah?_

_**josh** : I'm gonna rail you so hard when you get here_

holy, holy shit.

tyler closes his eyes, trying to regain himself for a brief second as he thinks out a game plan. he eats a bit of his potatoes before returning back to his phone.

_**tyler** : can you wait until after dinner_

_**josh** : idk wanna fuck you so bad_

tyler sighs underneath his breath, biting back a groan and letting his eyes flicker up across the dining room table. no one had turned their attention to him, enveloped in their own conversations; he allowed himself the benefit of the doubt and moved his gaze back to his phone, buzzing with one new text. he wipes his sweaty palms off on his slacks, closing his eyes. he’s going to hell.

 **_tyler_** _: how bad?_

not even ten seconds pass before his phone is buzzing in his hand again.

 **_josh_** _: wanna fuck you till you can’t remember your own name_

and god, does tyler want that too, but he’s still wrapped up in his family dinner and he can’t think of any possible way to get out of it. maybe if he can only get a few minutes of privacy, he can sneak off and call josh –

without a second thought, he’s shoving away from the table and his mostly cleared plate. “gotta use the bathroom,” he flashes a cheery smile towards his mother, hoping his voice comes across as more composed than the rest of him. his family choruses gentle laughter behind him as he stumbles away toward the hall, phone clutched in a vice grip in his left hand.

as soon as he’s in the bathroom, he’s slamming the door shut and locking it. he dials josh’s number as he leans up against the wood, free hand wrestling with getting his belt undone.

“hello?” comes josh’s voice from the other end of the line after only a few seconds, sounding much too far away for tyler’s liking.

“asshole,” tyler huffs immediately, shoving his jeans down his thighs and running his fingers lightly over his boxers.

“hello to you, too, babe,” josh mumbles, low and breathy as if he’d already been touching himself for a long while. “dinner over?”

“no, you fuck, i’m in the bathroom.”

josh makes a short _tsk_ ing noise, as if to reprimand him. there’s a short rustle of fabric and josh sighs as he rearranges himself. “i didn’t tell you to go to the bathroom.”

“oh, but you wanted me to,” tyler scoffs, trying to keep his voice steady as he palms himself softly. “talk to me.”

josh chuckles, and tyler wants to _see_ him, wants to _touch_ him, but he guesses this’ll have to do until he can get out of the house. “don’t tell me what to do,” his voice darkens the next time he speaks, and tyler audibly gulps into the phone as he runs his thumb over the growing damp patch of pre-come on the front of his boxers. “who’s job is that?”

“yours.” his legs feel much too shaky to be standing, so he moves to sit on top of the toilet seat, rearranging himself.

“can’t wait to see you,” josh mumbles, rough and low, and tyler pictures him in his mind; laying on his bed, hand shoved down his pants, head thrown back against the pillows as he moans. fuck. “wanna hear you moan. you always sound so good, ty, sound so pretty when i’m touching you.”

tyler whines, retracting his hand and shoving it down his boxers. he grips his cock in his hand and pumps once, a short, dry stroke that has him choking into the phone’s receiver.

“god, you touching yourself?” josh asks, nearly breaking himself off to gasp softly.

tyler nods timidly, before he remembers josh can’t see him. “uh huh,” he whimpers, tightening his hand and stroking himself languidly. “tell me more.”

“what’d i say about telling me what to do?” josh mumbles, voice taking on a stern edge for a hot second. it does nothing but intensify the heat burning in tyler’s lower stomach at the thought of being punished for disobeying. “god, you’re gonna get it once you’re over here, ty. i’m gonna spank you ‘till you bleed, baby, gonna bruise you all over and take you apart with my teeth.”

tyler chokes, gasping as he speeds up his hand, squeezing and twisting his wrist. “fuck,” he groans, throwing his head back and babbling incoherently for a second before remembering to respond. “mhm, i’ve been real _bad_ , daddy, need to be punished.”

josh groans, sounding about three seconds away from losing his control. “i know, sugar,” he murmurs, pausing to moan again, and tyler jerks himself quicker on that sound alone. “wanna fuck you. wanna bruise your hips and bite your neck and i, _god_ –“ gasping, fabric rustling as josh writhes around on his sheets, and tyler breaks the static by moaning softly, squeezing his hand around his dick. “you want that, huh? want me to fuck you hard, use you like a toy, just made to be fucked?”

“please, daddy,” tyler mumbles, pulling slower strokes around his cock to prolong this as much as he can. “i’m yours, daddy, your toy. wanna be fucked so _bad_ by you.”

josh gasps, groans, whines; it’s so _hot_ and tyler can visualize his every movement even though he can’t see him, writhing around on his bed, cheeks flushed and bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat, hand wrapped around his flushed, leaking cock. it gets to the point where everything is too much and tyler has to squeeze the base of his cock to keep from coming right then and there, waiting for josh to give him permission.

“you wanna come, honey?” josh finds his voice enough to pant, and tyler bites at his lip, thighs quivering from the effort he’s giving to stave off his own orgasm. “tell daddy, baby.”

“mhm,” tyler whines, high-pitched and sweet. “wanna come, daddy, lemme come, _please_.”

“alright, sugar, let daddy hear you come. be a good boy and come for me.”

tyler rubs his thumb along his slit and pants out short little moans, stroking himself hard and fast as he listens to josh’s quick, harsh breathing. josh begins moaning shamelessly and filthy into the phone, signaling his own release, and tyler jerks himself off even quicker until he’s spilling over his fingers with a strangled choke of josh’s name.

it takes a second before tyler can breathe properly, gazing down at his come-covered hand still wrapped around his cock. he retracts his hand to the sound of josh panting into the phone, trying valiantly to recover himself.

“fuck,” tyler mumbles, wrinkling his nose in disgust but not standing up. he doesn’t quite trust his shaky legs yet.

josh laughs, followed by the short ruffle of fabric as he shuffles around. “that was really great. you better get back to dinner. can’t wait to see you tonight, babe. i’m not done with you yet.”

“i swear to god, josh, don’t make me pop another boner,” tyler groans, closing his eyes.

another laugh. “love you, ty.”

tyler rolls his eyes. “love you, too,” he whispers, clearing his hoarse throat before ending the call and standing up to go and clean himself up as best as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr - joshlersins


End file.
